hmarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scottx125
Introduction Recruited in late 2011, Scottx125 was a regular attendee of the HM Army's 'The 1st Yorkshire Regiment of Foot', early in his HM career, Scottx125 went on to establish the short lived HM Army's 'The 1st Yorkshire Artillery Regiment', a primarily support artillery detachment that supported the regiment, however the artillery regiment did not see battle and by early-mid 2012, was reintegrated into the 1st Yorks. Whilst the Artillery regiment was viewed as a failure, it helped Scottx125 gain confidence on speaking over the internet, and only towards the later part of the HM's existence was Scottx125 a regular speaker over teamspeak. Towards the end of the HM, Scottx125 was promoted to his highest rank of Sergeant and became a stern advocate for the reformation of the 1st Yorks, leading several attempts to reform the regiment between 2013-2016. As of 2015, Scottx125 became the teamspeak 'Meme King', regularly recording teamspeak discussions in order to produce dank memes, and has become a regular addict of the game Europa Universalis 4, which has unlocked a strange longing within Scottx125 to reform the Byzantine Empire. It has also been discovered as of 2015-2016 that Scottx125 has a strange obsession with steam locomotives. In late 2016, with the closure of the teamspeak server and the opening of the new discord. Scottx125 retired as the 'Meme King' and passed the title onto Merlin. This decision was largely due to the lack of ability to use the vast array of soundboard sounds on discord as he had done on teamspeak. Yet, this has been acknowledged as a temporary set back, as Scottx125 has found a way around this, albeit a rather expensive one. But in the future Scottx125 hopes to return as the new discord 'Meme King'. The HM Army Rivalry of the Burmese During the existence of the 1st Yorks artillery detachment, Scottx125 recruited a member to his detachment named Hirst, unbeknownst to Scottx125 at the time, a fierce hate and rivalry would be born from this recruit. Throughout the initial stages of Hirsts time within the HM, there was little rivalry, however Hirsts unruly nature to always question and ignore commands began to become apparent towards the end of the existence of the 1st Yorks artillery detachment, this issue was then magnified when Hirst was introduced to the wider regiment after the integration of the artillery detachment. From this point on Scottx125 and Hirst would regularly argue whenever they were in the same teamspeak channel, however it was at its worst during training and battles, where Hirst would deliberately attempt to wind Scottx125 up by skipping the line, stabbing him randomly or kicking him, this behavior usually brought swift and brutal retribution, resulting in Scottx125 and Hirst being pulled aside by leader of the HM, Colonel Sawyer. Whilst nothing serious ever came of this rivalry, Scottx125 and Hirst still remain bitter rivals to this day, and whilst they no longer play or speak on a regular basis, most ex-HM members, especially those in command positions agree that Hirst was a cancer and are not sure why despite Hirsts unruly nature, he was kept around the HM and unbanned on numerous occasions by BirdTalon, one of Sawyers 1st York officers and HM teamspeak admins, however as previously mentioned, BirdTalon now agrees that Hirst was indeed cancer. Revival of the HM After the collapse of the HM and subsequently the 1st Yorks regiment towards the end of 2012, Scottx125 regularly maintained his 1st Yorks tags whenever playing Mount and Blade: Warband, he would end up over the next 4 years attempting to reform the 1st Yorks from ex-HM members, being partially successful on 2 occasions. However due to personal commitment constraints and the refusal of Sawyer to put any effort into the 1st Yorks, Scottx125 admitted defeat that reforming the 1st Yorks with its previous leadership would be a futile effort, however it remains to be seen if he will again in future attempt to reform the 1st Yorks when Bannerlord releases with a modification of the Napoleonic era. Ex-HM After the collapse of the HM and 1st Yorks, Scottx125, along with several other members of the HM formed a splinter community on which they would regularly play games together till the present day. From late 2012-2016, Scottx125 delegated himself to being the teamspeak 'Meme King', certified with a certificate card from Age of Empires 2. In Scottx125's role as meme king, he would regularly record teamspeak discussions, and spend countless hours editing and memeifying audio, which would later be played over teamspeak with the use of soundboards, whilst this act has lead to an increase in cancer within the ex-HM teamspeak, it has become somewhat of a cultural staple of the teamspeak, and now regularly consists of the teamspeaks day to day activities. This however has created a lot of controversy within the ex-HM teamspeak, as Scottx125 has at this point now amassed a significant amount of audio, and in many cases has tricked ex-HM members into thinking someone is present in the teamspeak, when they are in fact absent. This has lead to Scottx125 being cucked on many occasions, but has also lead to the belief that some members of the ex-HM are in fact not real, and are instead AI whom have developed over the years since the collapse of the HM.